Owen's breakdown
by LoveOwenHarper
Summary: There is only so much Owen Harper can take. Review with suggestions for continuation.


He didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. The last time it happened, he was alone. He was very good at not letting this thing happen. This time, he couldn't take it anymore.

Earlier that day, Owen had been helping Gwen and Jack locate a weevil. When they found it, it was terrorizing a young woman. To Jack and Gwen, she was just another woman, but to Owen, the blond haired woman looked exactly like the person he wanted to forget. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

"Owen, a little assistance would be nice!" Jack yelled.

He shook out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Get the woman away from here." Gwen ordered.

Of course he would be given that job. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now. He did as he was told none the less.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you somewhere safe." He said with unusual softness.

"What is that thing?" She asked.

Owen led her into the nearest café.

"Let me get you a drink, and then I will explain." He replied.

He got a water for himself, and a cola for her. Per protocol, he mixed some retcon into her drink.

"Here we go." He handed her the drink.

"So, what was that thing?" She asked.

"It's called a weevil. They live in the sewers." Owen explained.

"What were you lot doing there?" She asked.

"We are Torchwood. We deal with alien life forms on earth to protect the world." Owen answered.

"Why are you telling me all of this? What is your name?"

"My name is Doctor Owen Harper. To answer your other question, I'm telling you this because you asked. What is your name?"

"Lucy Fields."

"Well, Lucy, it was nice meeting you, but I have got to go. Take care of yourself." He stood up.

"Wait. What's to stop me from telling someone?" Lucy inquired.

"Lucy, the good thing about working for a secret organization is that we have these little things called amnesia pills. You will not remember me in the morning." He walked away. When he reached the door, he turned around. "Oh, and don't try to write anything down, because it will be gone by morning."

He met up with Jack and Gwen.

"How did it go?" Jack asked.

"It went just fine. I'm sure I can handle retconning a victim." Owen snapped.

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Okay."

Gwen, on the other hand, looked concerned. "Owen, are you alright? You seem upset."

"I'm fine, alright! Just stop interrogating me!" He yelled.

"Sorry." Gwen looked hurt.

Owen sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Quite alright." Gwen said.

"I need a drink. Anyone else?" Jack asked, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Definitely." Owen said.

"Please." Gwen said.

They showed up at the pub and ordered drinks.

Owen bought the first round. He got Jack and himself a pint, and Gwen a vodka and coke. The woman next to him ordered a pink vodka. Just another reminder of Katie. He tried as hard as he could to shake away the sad feeling.

He plastered on a fake smile.

"Alright, Jack and I have our drinks and Gwen's got her sissy drink. Do we need anything else?" Owen asked.

"I think we are okay here." Jack said.

They drank a few rounds and drove back to the Hub. Owen hid down in the autopsy bay until it was time to go home. He left without a word, and drove home.

He opened his closet and pulled out two boxes. He opened the big one, and pulled out a white satin dress. It was wrinkled beyond belief. He held it up and just stared at it.

The dress was custom made for her. It had a sash around the waist that ended with a bow. On the side. He remembered when they bought the dress.

FLASHBACK

_Katie had come out of the bedroom in the dress._

"_Owen, what do you think? Does this look alright?" She asked._

_Owen walked into the room. His lips curled into a smile._

"_I think it's gorgeous." He said._

"_Are you sure, or are you lying to me?" She asked._

"_Why would I lie to you? I love it." Owen said._

"_I like it too." Katie said._

"_Good." Owen said, and kissed her._

END FLASHBACK

Owen laid the dress aside and opened the smaller box. Inside were notes and pictures of him and Katie doing various things together. One of them were of the two of them laughing in the park. They looked so happy.

FLASHBACK

"_Come on, Katie. Let's take a picture." Owen said._

"_Owen, my hair is messed up and my cheeks are so red." Was her reply._

"_You look beautiful to me." Owen told her._

"_You always say that. I could have on nothing but a bin bag and you would say that." Katie said._

_Owen kissed her. "Doesn't mean it would be less true."_

"_Fine." She said. "But you have to catch me first." She grinned and ran off._

_Owen chuckled and chased her. He caught her around the waist and snapped the picture._

END FLASHBACK

He picked up the seating assignments for the wedding. He remembered the fun they had with that.

He couldn't stay in the flat anymore. He didn't even grab his coat. He just ran out the door. The first place he could think of to go to was the Hub. If he was lucky, Jack wouldn't be in. Owen walked down to the lower levels of the Hub. He hid out in the room Ianto's cyber-girlfriend used to reside in. He cried into his arms. He realized that he had brought the dress with him.

After what seemed like hours, Owen felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ianto.

"What do you want?" He asked hoarsely.

"I wanted to see if you are okay." Ianto replied.

"How did you know I was here?" Owen inquired.

"I saw you run down to these levels. I knew you would be in here because I used to hide out down here. Don't worry about Jack. He's not here." Ianto explained.

"I'm so relieved." Owen said sarcastically.

"You want to tell me what is bothering you?" Ianto asked.

Owen sighed. "It's been a bad day."

"Okay. I need specifics." Ianto corrected.

"I saw a woman today and she reminded me of Katie. I tried to shake it off. It worked until we went to the pub and some lady ordered what Katie used to order, so I went home and pulled out the box of pictures and her dress." Owen explained.

"That would explain the dress you are holding." Ianto said.

"Have I ever told you about Katie?" Owen asked.

"A little, but not much. Come on." Ianto pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" Owen inquired.

"We are going back to your flat. I am going to iron that dress for you, and you are going to tell me whatever you need to get off your chest." Ianto replied.

"Is there coffee involved?" Owen asked.

"I could be persuaded." Ianto said.

"Okay. Thanks, Ianto."

"It's nothing. I would do this for anyone." Ianto said.


End file.
